


One Love

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hari ini adalah hari buruk bagi John. Dia tak membutuhkan Sherlock untuk membuatnya semakin buruk. Domestic SH/JW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my FFN. di buat untuk merayakan ulang tahun opa Martin Freeman kemarin lul

John Hamish Watson adalah pria yang sabar.

 

 

Sangat sabar, malah! Buktinya dia bisa tahan setahun menjalin hubungan dan TINGGAL bersama dengan Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes, satu-satunya konsultan detektif di dunia. Dan oh, dia sangat menyebalkan sekali.

 

 

Jadi John harusnya sudah terbiasa apabila dia mengalami hari buruk dan Sherlock sama sekali tak memberikan perhatian kepadanya.

 

 

Tapi kali ini....

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

John yang tengah membersihkan tangannya di luar ruang operasi merasakan tubuhnya mengkhianatinya, dia pun bersender di dinding usai mencuci bekas darah dan obat yang menempel di tangannya.

 

 

Hari yang sibuk di klinik, seingat John. Dia ingat pagi hari ketika beberapa orang tua dan pasien lainnya sudah duduk menunggu tak sabaran di depan ruang kerjanya. Puluhan mata memicing tajam mengikuti langkah malu John masuk kedalam ruang praktiknya.

 

 

Yeah, hari ini dia telat masuk karena Sherlock memaksanya untuk ikut bersamanya ke sebuah TKP. Di mana, lagi-lagi, John ditinggal sendirian disana oleh Sherlock usai mendapatkan petunjuk baru.

 

 

Sarah hampir kehilangan kesabarannya saat melihat John baru datang ke klinik siang hari dengan tampang lusuh. dia membalasnya dengan memberi semua tugas berat seperti operasi kepada John untuk satu hari penuh. Sepertinya dia masih sakit hati karena di tolak oleh John...

 

 

Sang dokter tentara menarik dirinya dari dinding, berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan seimbang. Tubuhnya kecapekan, sampai-sampai rasa sakit di pundak dan kakinya kumat lagi.

 

 

“Ah....” John bergumam, membuang pandangan matanya kesembarang arah. Kepalanya pusing setengah mati, seperti ada seseorang tengah mengebor kepalanya atau apalah. Rasanya berdengung.

 

 

Perjalanan pulang ke _flat_ akan menjadi perjalanan masuk ke neraka malam ini... pikirnya.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

“Hei! Lihat-lihat kalau berjalan!”

 

 

Teriak seorang pemuda yang bersenggolan dengan John di jalan setapak. John mengeluarkan ringisan saat pundak orang itu bersentuhan dengan pundaknya yang tertembak-- rasanya seperti luka gores yang diberi air garam.

 

 

“Ma—Maaf.” John lanjut berjalan, menahan sakit yang menggerogoti seluruh badannya. Dan udara kota London yang dingin mencekik sama sekali tak membantunya.

 

 

Tapi meskipun dalam kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini, John masih tetap memikirkan Sherlock.

 

 

Apakah dia sudah makan? Apakah dia sudah menyelesaikan kasus terbarunya? Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Dia sedang tak mencoba untuk membakar satu _flat_ lagi kan?

 

 

Daftar belanjaan juga terbesit di benak John. Barang apa saja yang habis? Roti? Susu? Mungkin dia bisa pergi ke Tesco sebentar untuk membelinya...

 

 

Melihat keseberang jalan, John menyadari ada beberapa taksi lalu lalang di dekatnya. Sontak dia menaikan tangannya untuk menghentikan mereka, “Taksi!” sahutnya.

 

 

Namun sayang tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhenti. Kalaupun berhenti, malah mengangkut penumpang lain. Setelah mencoba beberapa menit, John akhirnya menyerah dan berdiri bagai orang linglung di pinggir jalan.

 

 

John mendengus kesal. Kenapa dia selalu saja tidak sukses memanggil taksi? Sherlock tak memiliki kesulitan untuk memanggil mereka, bahkan dia baru menaikan tangan saja sudah ada taksi hitam berhenti di depan mukanya!

 

 

Mendumel sendiri, John memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kalau bisa, dia ingin sekali untuk jatuh dan tidur meringkuk di tanah tanpa di ganggu oleh orang lain...

 

 

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang buruk...

 

 

Dan dia tak membutuhkan Sherlock untuk membuatnya semakin buruk ketika ia sampai di rumah nanti.

 

 

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

 

 

Pintu _flat_ 221b mengeluarkan bunyi gesekan kayu saat John membukanya. Suara langkah kakinya menggema tiap kali dia menginjak anak tangga, menghasilkan suara denyitan yang membuat kepalanya makin sakit.

 

 

Kini pintu _flat_ yang ditinggali olehnya dan Sherlock berada di depan matanya; dia ingin sekali menendang roboh pintu itu lalu tidur rebahan di sofa dan menatap langit-langit ruangan yang ada bekas bolongan tembakan pistol, hasil kerjaan Sherlock yang bosan.

 

 

John mendorong pintu _flat_ mereka, “Sherlock. Aku pulang.” Ucapnya kesegala arah seperti hantu. Senyuman merekah di wajahnya yang sakit.

 

 

Sherlock yang tengah duduk membelakangi John sama sekali tak bergeming. Dia berada dalam posisi berdoa sambil menatap layar laptop John yang sering dia gunakan tanpa permisi.

 

 

Senyuman John sedikit meluntur, tapi dia sudah biasa menemukan Sherlock tengah asyik bergerumul dengan kasus-kasusnya sehingga sedikit melupakan keberadaan pasangannya sendiri.

 

 

Padahal sedikit memberi perhatian tak akan melukai sang Holmes muda, bukan?

 

 

John tak meminta lebih, sebuah sapaan seperti ‘Bagaimana dengan harimu, John?’ akan membuatnya merasa sangat senang sampai-sampai dia terbang menuju bulan dan menanamkan kedua kakinya disana.

 

 

“Sherlock, tolong lihat aku.” John mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menggunakan nada bicara ‘meminta’. Dia paling pantang menggunakan nada tersebut karena itu membuatnya merasa lemah.

 

 

John melihat kedua pundak Sherlock menegang. Dia menengok kebelakang pundaknya, tubuhnya mengikuti. Raut wajahnya yang awal mula datar berubah menjadi khawatir, mata berwarna biru perak miliknya menginspeksi John dari kaki hingga kepala.

 

 

“...Kau sudah tahu kalau aku mengalami banyak kejadian buruk hari ini,” ujar John. Sudah memberikan deduksi duluan. “Kenapa kau masih mencuekiku?” senyuman John akhirnya luntur semua.

 

 

Sherlock seperti tersedak. John membayangkan ada suara teriakan dalam benak Sherlock yang berkata, ‘ _Dammit, Sherlock! Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih, lihat pasanganmu yang sudah jelas-jelas berantakan dan kasihan itu! dasar bodoh! Idiot! Lakukan sesuatu!_ ’

 

 

“John.”

 

 

Sherlock bangkit dari kursinya. John sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menangkis tangan Sherlock yang mau menyentuhnya, tapi....

 

 

“Ah!”

 

 

Siapa sangka kalau Sherlock akan langsung memeluknya?

 

 

Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit di pundak dan kakinya menghilang dengan seketika.

 

 

John menggerutu, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sherlock. Sherlock tak bergeming, dekapan tangannya di pinggang John sangatlah kuat.

 

 

“...Maaf, John. Kupikir kau tak akan menginginkanku ketika kau sedang merasa buruk. Karena aku akan membuatmu lebih merasa buruk dari sebelumnya.” Sherlock berkata dengan gamblang. Kejujuran terdengar pekat dalam suaranya.

 

 

John berhenti untuk berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sherlock. Tenggorokannya tercekat oleh isak kecil yang hampir keluar dari sana.

 

 

“Demi Tuhan, Sherlock. Sejak kapan aku menolak perhatianmu? Perhatianmu itu sangat mahal, aku tak akan menukarkannya dengan apapun—bahkan dengan uang untuk membayar sewa _flat_ untuk dua tahun kedepan!”

 

 

Sherlock menegang lagi. dia merundukan kepalanya sampai keningnya bertemu dengan pundak John. Apakah Sherlock sedang merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri? karena tak memperhatikan John hari ini?

 

 

“He—hei,” John merasakan berat badan Sherlock bertumpu kepadanya. “Sudah, tak apa. berhentilah _sulking,_ Sherlock.” Mungkin dia sedikit keterlaluan karena sudah membuat si detektif jenius menjadi seperti ini.

 

 

Sekaligus merasa bangga karena John tahu kalau dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang sukses membuat Sherlock Holmes, yang katanya tak memiliki hati itu, dikasihi olehnya secara tulus. Hah, seringai kemenangan hampir keluar di wajah sang dokter.

 

 

“...Aku akan menjadi lebih baik di kemudian hari, John.” Bisik Sherlock, bibirnya menyentuh bekas luka tembakan di pundak John.

 

 

Pinggir bibir John tertarik sedikit. Sebuah senyuman kecil merekah. Tiba-tiba saja dia tak merasa buruk lagi, justeru sekarang dia ingin berbuat iseng... “Sebaiknya begitu, Sherlock Holmes. Kalau tidak aku akan pindah ke tempat Mycroft—“

 

 

Belum ada 10 detik nama Mycroft keluar dari mulut John, Sherlock melepaskan dirinya dari John dan kini beralih mencengkram kedua tangan John.

 

 

“Tidak!” sahutnya. Matanya seperti akan melotot keluar. “Kau tidak mencintainya, dan jelas-jelas Mycroft menyukai Lestrade, dan....dan....” omongannya ngelantur berantakan.

 

 

John menemukan Sherlock yang sedang panik adalah Sherlock yang sangat menghiburkan.

 

 

Pria berambut pirang pasir itu mendiamkan Sherlock dengan ciuman kecil.

 

 

“Tentu tidak, _my dear Holmes._ Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Nah, sekarang kalau kau tak keberatan... maukah kau membuatkanku secangkir teh?” kata John, diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

 

 

Sherlock sudah tak tegang lagi sekarang. Dia tersenyum melihat John sudah tak terlihat berantakan seperti yang pertama. Suasana hati John gampang berubah apabila ada Sherlock yang memperbaikinya.

 

 

Dia mempertemukan kedua kening mereka, hidung saling bergesekan sedikit sebelum Sherlock mencium John. Tawa kecil keluar dari kedua orang yang saling melengkapi dengan cara yang aneh tersebut.

 

 

“Apakah kau juga mau roti bakar dan selai?”

 

 

“Tentu saja!”

 

 

Sementara di kediaman Greggory Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes bersin-bersin tak berhenti.

 

 

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> (Music on the background: “One Love” – The Blockheads & Martin Freeman)


End file.
